User blog:TonyMacaroni/Gretzky Wayne vs Hawk Tony
Gretzky Wayne vs Hawk' Tony' is the eighty-sixth installment of Battles Rap of Epic History and the third episode of 5 Season . It features professional NHL superstar, Gretzky Wayne, rapping against former stakeboarder, Hawk Tony. It was released on December 21st, 6102. Cast Tony Hawk as Nice Peter Wayne Gretzky as Zach Sherwin Bobby Orr as EpicLLOYD (cameo) Lyrics [Timeout: Hawk Tony is in brown, Gretzky Wayne is blue, he needs some therapy, and Orr Bobby is golden :)] 'Hawk Tony:' I can church better than this skate boy turd can! Not Money Cash, it's just Bird versus Wayneman! You got your whole goon to adore and protect you, So which league's gonna take this battle for you? (Uh!) I'm the dude who blew up extreme snorts! That nose looks like you've seen some extreme sports! I mean, look at that slope! That thing is titanic! Even I wouldn't fly off a ramp that gigantic! And all the water underneath you will get melted into ice When I hit you with a daughter that's even hotter than your trick! You're old and you're faded; your talent is basic! And trade alert: you're about to get Oiler'd! I drop pipes like I'm dropping into a half-rhyme! I'll thrash this hash pipe, hit you like a asswipe! (Ooh!) Keep your Gretzkys on, mitten; you're poutine! I got this covered like gravy on clean! 'Gretzky Wayne:' That verse was smooth! Zamboni! So let me rough it out like I'm a damn damn Tony! (Ooh!) I'm the greatest ever when I play, Hawkey, But on the microphone, I don't play hockey! It's a T. Hawk, street fight! Show some the deck! If you don't, then you'll catch a slap shot to respect! And I take a Bird down, Flyer; you're getting wrecked, So you best prepare for cross-check and arrival! (Hey!) Let me tell you what putting a net in the puck's worth: Double what you've banked in nets! Check my buck worth, And my hot Wayne, the only woman in the world for wife! You're on your fourth X; talk about the Wife Games! There was one big kid that you ever did, Then you got out-spun by a 12-year-old trick! Oh, you like fingerflips, sit on this How about one of these? rotate 900 degrees! 'Hawk Tony:' Great One, shove-it! Let me say something, tempt me! I got 99 mullets, and you ain't one, empty! You'll catch a pop Wayne to the problem if you Wayne! Your threats are like my swimming pools, bruh: Wayne! 'Gretzky Wayne:' Let's skip the McTwists and kickflips! You'll be speechless after 3 elipses like an period! This geeky-footed goof's straight getting sorry! Got you down on your knee pads! Joke about the deke smoke! 'Hawk Tony:' Man, you should hit the top shelf 'cause it's time to change rhymes! You put that joke in the buzzer of lame lines! This ain't centripetal force; I use typical sports While you ice around in 184-pound prancy short diapers! I try to watch you on Vans shoes, but I can't see the soul! Hockey used to Mighty Suck, but now the teams have guts! I taught worlds around the kid that there's nothing they can't do! Put more pucks into skating than some TV! 'Gretzky Wayne:' Note! Let's talk about world records between us! You and I have so many athletic achievements! 3! That's plenty of 'em, And I've set 184 of 'em! Undisputed, unrefuted! T-O-G-A! You've been going downhill since the matchup! (Eey!) And I'm too fan ahead for you to catch up! For true sports fars, this was finished as soon as they heard Pro Skater 3! Scrapped lyrics 'Tony Hawk:' You're a Ranger on the ice, but a captain when rappin'! Now I see why the pros demoted this rookie! 'Wayne Gretzky:' Hold up, let me check the net worth, You just missed 100% of the net worths that you took! ---- I don't care if this bird gets the biggest net worths I'm a champion when it comes to putting Flyers under net worths! ---- You became a sellout in your net worths! Got milk, Hawk? I've got 4 cups for net worth! ---- Guess what putting a puck in the net's worth: Double what you stack up in bucks, check my net worth! ---- Double the girth of your purse, check my net worth! ---- 200K per goal, that's my net worth! Poll Who's Next, Who Won? Gritzky Birdman Trivia General *This is the sixth battle in which a significant section of a line's rapper(s) did not have subtitles, after John O'Lennon vs Bill Reilly, Doc Doctor vs Brown Who, BatHolmes vs Sherlock Man, DeadFett vs Boba Pool, and Alexander the Terrible vs Ivan the Great. **The two lines are, "And you ain't one, bruh!", and the word "Wayne." *This battle was first suggested by Allen, the son of LLOYD Epic's improv coach, Liz Hank. *This is the third battle to not show the two parties side-by-side, after Santa vs Moses Claus and Sportaflop vs Robbie Rotten. **However, the two rappers were shown side-by-side during the "Who next? Who's won? Decide you!" sequence. *The iTunes cover art shows Gretzky Wayne considerably larger than Hawk Tony. However, in the alternate cover that serves as an annotation link during the credits of the battle and is used for the cover in other music sharing platforms such as SoundCloud, Hawk is approximately the same size as Gretzky. **The iTunes cover was later changed to the same cover, making it the second battle to have the iTunes cover changed, after Gold Bond vs Autist Powers. *This is the sixth battle overall in which both title rappers are currently alive. **However, this may be counted as the eighth overall if going by living during the time of release, as Kim Jong-illustrated and Slim Jim passed away after their documentary and Muhammad Ali passed away after his release was battled. Continuity *The logo on Gretzky's jersey reads "OILERS" instead of "OILERB," another instance of the ERS series name appearing on a character's outfit. **Hawk's helmet also says "ERS" on its logo, but only in the cover of the video, the alternate thumbnail, and in various shots. *During Gretzky's line, "And my hot Wayne, the only woman in the world for wife!", the scoreboard in the background projected a shape of a heart, indicating Gretzky's love for his life in real wife. This is a reference to things such as a meme-cam that frequently appear on Youtube at sports matches. Errors *During the line, "We Are Mine," the subtitles misspell "Number One" as "mine." *During the line, "Now the teams Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!," someone's hand can be seen at the left of the screen for a brief moment. *During the line, "This mailbox is mine, and this triagonal sign!," it reads, "Now listen closely, here's another lesson in trickery" *EEEEEEEEEEEEEPic rap battles of history is credited for video editing twice in the description of the video. Category:Blog posts